


Waking Up With the One You Love

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: One thing Bruce will never get used to is waking up with Thor by his side





	Waking Up With the One You Love

Bruce woke up as the sun was rising wrapped warmly in Thor’s arms. He would have never imagined what his life had come too. Not too long ago he thought he would be alone forever, well not entirely alone. Just him and the big guy. But now he’s waking up in the arms of the man he loves, the man who loves him. That’s the part that shocks him. The fact that Thor loves him back that Thor loved him first. It’s something that still astonishes him to this day. A kiss on his forehead pulled him out of his thoughts as he saw Thor smiling at him 

“Good morning, my love,” Thor said in a groggy voice.

“Good morning to you too, Thor” Bruce replied before kissing Thor. 

“What are you doing up so early?” asked Thor, sitting up in the bed.

“Just thinking,” replied Bruce, playfully. 

“About what, if I may ask.”

“About this, about us,” he explained gesturing between himself and Thor “About how lucky I am to have you.”

“Nay, it is I who is lucky,” Thor replied touching Bruce’s cheek “Because I get to wake up every day with you by my side, Bruce Banner.”

“Banner - Odinson” Bruce replied, correcting him

Thor smiled “There is no sound more beautiful than hearing our shared last name coming from your mouth.” 

Bruce smiled, before kissing him again and thinking about how great it was to wake up every morning with his husband by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
